


It's Not You, It's the Jeans

by okay_klepto



Series: Shorts [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: It's casual date night (or rather afternoon) for Shiro and Allura which means Allura doesn't need to look fancy at all.  But what will become of Allura when she just can't manage to get on her favorite jeans?





	It's Not You, It's the Jeans

   Allura hummed along to the music that was playing on the radio as she walked into her closet.  She smiled at the flowy blouse she pulled out, throwing it on over a tank top.  She looked down at her pajama pants, wishing she could just wear those out to eat lunch.  But, alas, she had at least a little bit of pride and care about her appearance, so pajama pants and a nice blouse wouldn’t do together.

   “Allura!”  Shiro called from somewhere outside of the bedroom.  “What vehicle should we take?”

   “We can take yours!”  She yelled back, smiling to her herself when she found her favorite jeans.  “The seats are more comfortable.”

   Shiro said something after, but his voice was too far away to hear.  Allura walked out of the closet and threw the jeans onto the bed, stripping off her pajama pants.  Before getting completely changed, she threw her hair into a ponytail and made sure her face didn’t look too disgusting.  It was definitely not a makeup day.  She returned to the main part of the bedroom, grabbing her jeans from the bed.

   “Alright, make mommy look amazing.”

   She stuck her legs in one at a time, pulling the tight legs up over her ankles and knees.  She pulled the waistband up to her hips, jumping and squatting some to get everything in the right spot.  Damn, putting jeans on was a workout.  She pulled the button and loop out a little and then together.

   “C’mon…”  Allura whispered, using all of her strength to get the button and loop to bridge the gap between them.  She stuck her tongue out and tried again, getting them just a little bit closer, but not touching.

   “Alright, Allura.  Focus.  Focus.”  She shook out her body and pulled the pants up a little higher in hopes that would aid the button.

   “Three… two… one…”  She pulled the button and held her breath, the button barely touching the other piece of fabric.  “C’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon…”

   Allura danced around the bedroom, trying desperately to get her pants to button.  No matter how much she grunted and begged and bribed, the pants would not budge.  With a defeated sigh, she flopped onto her bed, willing to give the jeans one last shot.

   “Okay.  You got this.”  Allura sucked in a big breath of air and held it, making her belly sink in so she could get the button fastened.  She clenched her teeth and strained her neck and hands.  Little sounds of hard work slipped passed her lips, and she could feel her forehead start to perspire.  Once her head began to hurt from lack of oxygen, she released the undone button and gasped, breathing deeply to regain her lost air.

   Allura looked down to her belly only to see her pants still open.  At that moment, something snapped.  Her eyes filled with tears as she saw that she could not button the jeans.  She sobbed as tears rolled down her hot, reddened cheeks.  She made no effort to try to stop the tiny waterfalls coming out of her eyes.  She laid there and cried and cried, not seeming to be able to stop.

   “Hey, I got all the- Allura!  Baby!  Sweetie!  What’s wrong?”  Shiro rushed over to Allura’s side, laying down next to her, his eyes examining her for injury.  “Why are you crying?”

   Allura rubbed her eyes and choked on her breath.  New tears began to fall as she spoke. “I’m so fat!”

   “What?”  Shiro wiped away some of Allura’s tears.  “You’re not fat, baby.”

   “Yes, I am!”  Allura sobbed.  “I can’t get them buttoned!”  She gestured to her jeans.

   “It’s okay, babe.  You’re just-”

   “And my face is covered in acne and my hair looks awful and I have bags under my eyes and I’m so fat!  Everywhere!  I’m so ugly!”

   “No, baby.  Don’t say that.  You’re beautiful!”

   “No, I’m not!”  Allura wailed.  “I feel like a whale!”

   “Sweetie…”  Shiro shifted closer to Allura and put a kiss on her cheek.  “It’s just a little baby bump.”

   “A baby bump I can’t even get jeans over!”  Allura turned her face into Shiro’s chest and let out all of her sadness, soaking his shirt through.  He rubbed her head and gave her kisses, letting Allura get all of her feelings out.

   “I still think you look like a goddess,” Shiro whispered.  “You’re even more beautiful carrying out child.”

   Allura sniffled and choked on her words.  “I don’t feel beautiful.”

   “How about this?”  Shiro gently coaxed Allura into a sitting position.  She still hung off his arm and cried.  “After we go out to eat, we’ll do a little shopping for some maternity clothes and then you won’t have to worry about not being able to get your jeans fastened.”

   Allura nodded and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

   “That’s my girl.”  Shiro pressed a kiss on the top of Allura’s head.  “Now c’mon. You don’t want to leave lunch waiting, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just need more domestic Shiro & Allura in my life. It's my guilty pleasure.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Don’t forget to check out my [other works](https://archiveofourown.com/users/okay_klepto) as well. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and please consider making a small [Ko-fi donation](https://ko-fi.com/okayklepto) if you enjoy my writing!


End file.
